The Parent Trap~Shelle Style
by bellebrady
Summary: A Shelle fic based on the famous movie...Please R&R!! Thankxz!


The Parent Trap ~ Shelle Style  
  
"Shawn D. Brady! I HATE YOU!"  
  
The voice rang loud and clear through Shawn's ears  
  
"I never want to see you again" it continued.  
  
Shawn watched in horror as his wife Isabella Black swung away from him and began piling clothes into a suitcase. "What are you doing Belle?" Shawn asked her his voice trembling "You can't seriously be considering."  
  
Belle swung around to face him again and spat "What do you mean considering? I've already decided..I WANT A DIVORCE, SHAWN!"  
  
Shawn's heart plummeted "Belle, I love you!" Shawn said as tears formed in his eyes "We've always been so happy"  
  
"So happy?" Belle repeated "Shawn, ever since I said 'I do' we haven't been able to agree on anything, we're just too different!" she yelled at him. Tears were now steadily pouring down Shawn's face. "You can't tell me that you had no idea that this was coming!" Belle questioned "I mean, we hardly see each other anymore! We're only together for the sake of the girls, and I don't think I can handle it anymore!" Belle stated forcefully.  
  
"I still don't agree with you!" Shawn stated "but if we separate, what are we gonna do with the girls?"  
  
"Easy" Belle said "I'll raise one, you raise the other"  
  
"Belle" Shawn gaped at her "That's crazy! They need to see each other! Couldn't we just alternate when we take them?"  
  
"NO!" Belle screamed "I'm divorcing you because I want to be as far away from you as possible" she spat her voice full of anger.  
  
"Belle! We can't do this to them, to us!" Shawn said as he gave her a big kiss.  
  
Belle quickly wriggled out of his grasp "What the hell do you think you're doing" she questioned.  
  
"Showing you how much I love you" Shawn said cautiously.  
  
"Here's 4 words for you Shawn!" Belle yelled "I Don't Love You!!! At least not anymore!"  
  
"We can work on that!" Shawn said desperately trying to get her to stay.  
  
"I'm finished trying to work on it!" Belle said as she walked into the adjoining room and looked at her two one year old twins fast asleep in their crib. They were so beautiful, and she hated to do this to them, but she wanted to get as far away from Shawn as possible. She bent down and picked up one then the other and held them both close to her. Shawn walked over to the doorway and stood looking at them. "I will always love you both" she said as the tears started to flow.  
  
With that she turned to Shawn and said "Which one do you want to raise?"  
  
"Belle" Shawn said "I'm not going to choose between them, I love them both equally"  
  
"Well, neither am I" Belle said as she pondered what to do "I know" she said  
  
"What?" Shawn asked  
  
"We'll put their names in a hat and whatever name we draw is the one we raise"  
  
"Belle, that's stupid" Shawn said his face becoming whiter by the moment  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Belle asked  
  
"I guess not" Shawn said sadly as he grabbed his New York Yankees Cap from the coat hanger near the front door of their house  
  
Belle snatched the hat from him when he extended it to her "Now" she said as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the nearby counter. "Aurora Rose" she said as she wrote the name down and then "Alison Lillian." She gently laid the slips of paper in the cap.  
  
"You draw a name" Shawn said grumbling as he accepted defeat  
  
"Fine" Belle said as she extended her hand into the cap and drew out a slip of paper as Shawn shook it.  
  
"What does it say?" Shawn asked as Belle began unfolding it  
  
"Alison" she simply stated  
  
Shawn fell back onto a nearby couch and put his head in his hands and dissolved into tears as Belle made her way to the twins bedroom. She picked up Aurora and gently cuddled her. She quietly woke up as a result of Belle tears, she gurgled happily in her mother's arms as Shawn walked in and picked up Alison. She had woken up by now, and was whimpering in her crib until Shawn picked her up. Shawn gently stroked her back as he swayed back and forth until she calmed down.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it" Shawn said shakily  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Belle said as they each said they're last words to the respective child that they were holding. Both ending with a final kiss, they swapped children.  
  
Belle laid Alison in her carrier as she picked up her bags and headed to the front door, she stopped and turned around to face Shawn.  
  
Shawn's heart skipped a beat as he thought that she was reconsidering, instead she said "I don't think we should tell them that they have a twin"  
  
Shawn's heart plummeted yet again as he got up the courage to say "Whatever" he didn't feel like fighting with her anymore.  
  
"Goodbye Shawn Douglas Brady" Belle said as she walked out the door and out of his life.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
11 Years Later  
  
Rori Brady leaned her head on her hand as she looked out the window of the bright yellow school bus she was riding in. She couldn't believe that she was going to spend three-quarters of the summer away from her dad. She missed him already. She knew that her parents had divorced when she was very young, and she had never seen her mother. Not that she didn't love her dad, because she did.very much, but she always wondered about her mother. Whenever she asked her dad about it, he was very quick to dismiss it. She figured it was because it was to painful to talk about. All she had ever managed to get out of him was that she was very beautiful.  
  
Rori herself, was quite attractive and in her 12 years of life her father always said she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. She had long blond hair that she always had tied back, and sparkling, mysterious blue- green eyes. Her father always said that she had the same looks as her mother and that she would 'break some hearts one day.'  
  
Rori had heard about this 'Camp Walden', through some friends of the family. Philip and Chloe Kiriakis' son Jesse went to a camp in the surrounding area, so they mentioned it to Rori's father. So now Rori was stuck spent a good portion of her summer with people she didn't know and she assumed she wouldn't like.  
  
She glanced out the window again as the big school bus rattled it's way into the camp. Rori's opinion of the camp suddenly changed. The camp looked rustic, yet cozy and appeared to have many things to keep them busy. She looked out towards the lake and could immediately see kayak's and canoe, waiting to be used on the shoreline. She also saw a rock-climbing wall and an archery ground. 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought' she mumbled. She had always been very athletic, though the fact that she had grown up in New York, tended to make people doubt this. Her father worked for the FBI and unfortunately had to spend a lot of his time at work. She grew up in the countryside of New York, on a big 15 acre property. She lived in a large farm-like house, and was taken care of by the family nanny and friend Sophie. Sophie was almost like the mother Rori had never had. She felt she could trust her with anything, from her latest crush to her bad test grade. Her father on the other hand would have gone bananas if he knew she was already interested in guys. He had made it quite clear that she wasn't to date until she was 30.  
  
The bus slowed to a stop and everyone started standing up and talking. Rori quietly got up and made her way slowly off the bus. She looked around, totally bewildered and unsure of where to go, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"You new?" the voice said  
  
"Yeah, kind of intimidating isn't it!" Rori commented as she turned around to face the girl  
  
She extended a hand to her saying "Hi, my name's Katelyn Keely.what's your's?"  
  
"Aurora Brady.but everyone calls me Rori"  
  
"Rori" Katelyn said thinking "Cool name" she stated as she grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where their bags were  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allie Black gazed out the slightly tinted window of the white stretch limousine she was riding in. She could already make out the gasps, stares and points of her fellow campers.but she was used to it by now. Afterall, her mother was the famous movie/TV star Isabelle Black. She had always lived in luxury, or so she assumed because of the fact that they had homes in California, England, and Spain and she had already picked out the car she would be receiving on her 16th birthday.  
  
As the driver of the car pulled to a stop in front of the camp dining hall, Allie sat up and looked more closely at the scene she would be seeing for the next 6 weeks. She looked down at the designer clothes she was wearing and suddenly felt very out of place, amongst the short and tank-top wearing girls she saw wondering about.  
  
The driver came around to her door, swung it open and offered her a hand. She took it gently and extended herself into the clear morning air. The wind whipped a strand of her blond hair into her face. She raise a white- gloved hand to it and gently pushed it out of the way. She turned to one side to see their family butler, Jeffery, wiping the brimming tears out of his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Jeffery?" she asked quietly  
  
Jeffery shook his hand in a dismissive motion and said "It nothing, really my dear, it just. I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
Allie chuckled as she gave Jeffery a hug and watched as her cousin Laura emerged from the limousine. Laura Black, was the daughter of her Uncle Brady and Aunt Mimi, they were her favorite relatives, because they we're so down to earth and very cool. Laura was Allie's best friend and was like a sister to her. Allie spent a lot of time at her aunt and uncle's house because her mom would be working. Alison loved her mom, from the bottom of her heart, but she got annoyed often because she spent so much time at work.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it" Allie said to Jeffery as she gave him a second hug  
  
"Come on" Laura said nearly pulling her out of her high heels "I want to see what cabin we're in and with that they headed towards the center of the camp  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rori and her new cabin-mate Katelyn were walking up towards their cabin when they saw a limo pull away from the curb and two girls walk away from it.  
  
"Who are they?" Katelyn asked curiously  
  
"I don't know, but whoever they are they look like snotty rich kids" she said as she made a mental note to herself not to associate with the like's of them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rori rolled over on her bed and placed the back of her head on her hands as she glanced up at the ceiling of the cabin. She missed her dad she was wondering what he was doing when her thoughts we're interrupted by a cabin mate.  
  
"We should head up for lunch" a girl by the name of Brooke stated  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Rori said as she yawned and pulled herself out of bed  
  
"What do you mean 'I guess?'" Katelyn stated "I'm starving" with that the three girls linked arms and headed up to the dining hall  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The entered the dining hall and were instantly overwhelmed by the ruckus the was taking place within it. She had never heard this much yelling, but she was enjoying it, everyone was having fun. As Rori made her way up to the buffet style food plates, she casually waved hello to friends she had met over the past week. She grabbed a tray and slid it along, looking for food she liked she finally decided on a turkey sandwich, mashed potatoes, a salad, and some jello for dessert. She was just about to leave the line when someone bumped into her  
  
"Watch it!" she said defensively as she looked at the person who had bumped her. It was the girl she had seen earlier walking away from the limo. She heard the girl gasp as she looked at her face. Rori gave her an evil look as she moved around her and started walking away.  
  
"Whoa" Katelyn said "You two look like your identical twins!" she said  
  
Rori chuckled "What are you talking about?" she said confidently "We look nothing alike"  
  
"Yeah sure" Katelyn commented  
  
She and her friends grabbed a nearby table and began talking when the girl walked up their aisle, apparently looking for her friends.  
  
"Watch this" Rori said as she placed a blob of jello on the end of her spoon "We'll see how little miss prissy feels about getting her precious designer clothes dirty." The rest of her friends laughed lightly as she slammed her hand down on the opposite end of the spoon, causing the jello to go flying high into the air.  
  
It landed square on the middle of her back causing her to drop her tray.  
  
Rori laughed loudly as she took fake bows "Thank you, Thank you" she said "I always knew that baseball my dad put me in would come in handy!"  
  
The girl rounded on her and Rori expected her to start bead-mouthing her instead she picked up her tray and walked back a few steps so she was facing her. Instead on talking she simply took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and smothered them all over Rori's hair with a evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Ahh" was all Rori could manage to stammer as she placed her hands on her head unbelievingly. She stood up to face the girl in a confrontation like stance, but before she could throw something at her some one yelled out "Food Fight!" and she was getting whipped from every angle with food.  
  
The only person that Rori was belting with food was her so-called look- alike, and she was doing the same to her.  
  
Suddenly a loud whistle sounded and the food fight stopped leaving everyone drenched in various types of food.  
  
"Settle down" rang the voice of the camp owner Mrs. Walden. "I am very disappointed in you" it continued "there will be no more food-fights or the people who begin it" she said glaring at Rori and Allie "will be punished accordingly." "Now" she said hastily "I figure everyone has used up their lunch, so I will continue with some camp announcements. There is a camp tennis match going on, on Monday and their will be a camp dance this coming Friday with the boys of Camp Westwood." A loud cheer rose from the dining hall at this announcement, and Rori smiled because she knew that Jesse went to that camp.  
  
"That is all" Mrs. Walden concluded "You are all dismissed." The sounds of chairs being pushed back rang out throughout the dining hall as the sounds of hurried footsteps followed. Rori walked out into the camp with her friends and saw 'mashed potato girl' again as she headed to her cabin. An evil glare passed again between them as both turned to the respective friends and kept walking.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was Monday morning, and Allie and Laura we're heading over to the camp tennis courts for the tournament.  
  
"You are going to kick some butt, girl!" Laura said laughing as she walked.  
  
"I hope so" Allie said as she adjusted the strap of her tennis racket case on her shoulder. Inside was a brand new $300 tennis racket that had been made for the professionals.  
  
Laura smirked at Allie and then laughed again "What are you talking about? I've seen you play back home, you always win.you are so good at everything."  
  
"Not everything!" Allie said chuckling back at her as they entered the courts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rori bent down from her position on a bench at the side of the courts to tie her shoelaces tighter. As she straightened herself out again, and took a swig of her water she noticed a new, yet familiar face.  
  
"No!" was all she could stammer as she stood up angrily and marched over to her. "What do you think your doing here!" Rori asked her accusingly.  
  
Allie raised her head to meet Rori's face and said "It's a free country, isn't it? Besides, there were no rules as to who could enter this tournament!" She said as she gave her a knowing smirk.  
  
"You better watch it" Rori said "I'm going to wipe the court with you included"  
  
"We'll see" Allie said as she purposely looked at her fingernails and rubbed a bit of dirt off her fingernails. "Here" she said offering it to her "Your used to filth"  
  
"Just watch it!" Rori yelled at her attracting stares from all over the court as she stepped up to her challengingly  
  
"Girls, Girls" came the frazzled voice of an instructor "Let's settle this on the court" she said as she placed an arms length between them.  
  
"Fine" they both said unanimously  
  
A loud screech was heard as a mega-phone was turned on and then the booming voice of Mrs. Walden rang out "Welcome to the Annual Camp Tennis Tournament, I'm glad to see that we have lots of participation today. Now then, the pairings and the matches have been placed on the board to my right" she said as she indicated a large bulletin board with her hand. "Please find your name and the time that your playing, as well as your partner if you are playing in a doubles match."  
  
Voices rose as the camp members scrambled over to see who they we're playing, Rori stayed back a bit until the mass of people cleared a little and then made her way over with Katelyn.  
  
"Look" Katelyn said as she pointed at the board "I'm playing that rich girl's friend, Laura Black.that will be interesting" Rori smiled slightly as she looked for who she was playing against  
  
"And it looks like I'm playing the rich kid herself, this will be interesting, indeed" Rori said as she picked up her racket and moved over to the center of the court. 


End file.
